La fin d'un règne
by kaira195
Summary: Dans l'esprit de Yugi Yami découvre d'autres portes. l'une d'elle l'amène à une jeune fille en pleurs qui lui semble étrangement familière, et à la clef de son passé perdu...


29

Titre : La fin d'un règne

Auteur : Kaira

E-mail : 

Genre : Romance, drame, deathfic

Résumé : Comment le pharaon Yami a-t-il été amené à Emprisonner l'ancienne et toute puissante magie de l'Egypte ?

Avertissement : Les persos ne sont pas à moi. Je ne touche pas d'argent. Je fais ça juste pour le fun.

Note de l'auteur : Ma deuxième fic, et une de celles qui me tiennent le plus à cœur. J'espère que vous apprécierez.

BONNE LECTURE.

La fin d'un règne 

I Une étrange rencontre

Cette histoire se passa juste après le match inoubliable que disputa Yûgi contre Pégasus, et la visite rendue par Shadi, le mystérieux gardien des objets du millénium.

Pendant la nuit, si l'apparence du corps partagé était toujours celle de Yûgi, ni son esprit ni celui de son double ténébreux n'avait le dessus. Tous deux se reposaient, chacun dans sa chambre, quelque part dans leur tête. Cependant Yami ne pouvait dormir dix heures d'affilée, le temps de repos encore nécessaire au petit Yûgi. Il contemplait fixement le plafond en réfléchissant, et en essayant vainement de rassembler les lambeaux de son passé perdu.

Une de ces nuits où il ne dormait pas, Yami crut entendre des bruits dans le couloir. Il en fut surpris : il était tard, et il avait crut Yûgi assoupi depuis longtemps. Il se leva et sortit voir. On entendait bien des bruits, des pleurs pour être exact, mais ils ne provenaient pas de la chambre de Yûgi. En effet, il y avait à présent quatre autres chambres dans ce couloir. L'esprit du puzzle en resta hébété. Il hésita un moment, avant de se diriger vers la première porte sur sa droite, là d'où semblaient provenir les sanglots. Il toqua doucement, mais personne ne lui répondit. Il recommença : toujours rien. Il se décida à tourner la poignée et entrebâilla la porte. Les sanglots cessèrent.

Qui est là ? demanda une voix douce et très agréables aux oreilles de Yami.

Il ouvrit entièrement la porte, pour découvrir une chambre de femme, au papier peint rose, au sol recouvert d'un faux parquet, et rempli de meubles en pin : un lit double, une armoire à trois portes, dont l'une portait un miroir un bureau normal et un bureau d'informatique en angle, une large chaise rose pastel, et enfin au pied du lit un fauteuil en chinz face à face avec une télévision posée sur une petite commode dont les tiroirs s'étaient quelque peu affaissés. Deux petites étagères dont une à trois tiroirs et une bibliothèque à deux colonnes complétaient l'ensemble. Yami aima assez l'ambiance.

Pardonnez-moi, dit-il posément après cette rapide inspection des lieux. Comprenez que votre présence ici soit assez... inhabituelle.

Il regarda son interlocutrice, et sentit son cœur faire un bon. C'était une très jeune femme, aux cheveux châtain clair, aux yeux bleu ciel et au teint légèrement mat. Il se surprit aussi à penser qu'elle avait de très belles courbes. Il se reprit et releva la tête.

Je sais, dit-elle tranquillement. Vous n'êtes jamais sorti la nuit.

Yami était de plus en plus décontenancé.

Vous... Vous me connaissez ?! s'étonna-t-il.

Bien sûr ! lui assura la jeune femme. Vous êtes l'un des deux esprits du corps de mon maître : Yami.

Votre maître ? répéta-t-il, indécis.

Vous ne me reconnaissez pas ? demanda-t-elle en guise de réponse.

A vrai dire... approuva-t-il. Votre essence m'est familière en effet.

La jeune femme releva la tête et sécha ses larmes.

Mais oui bien sûr ! s'exclama-t-il aussitôt. Vous êtes la jeune femme représentée sur la carte du cœur emprisonné. Son âme profonde.

Elle sourit.

C'est bien ça, confirma-t-elle.

Mais comment êtes-vous arrivée ici ? s'enquit Yami.

Les cartes originelles comme moi, le magicien des ténèbres et autres de votre jeu, lui expliqua-t-elle, ne sont pas de simples cartes. Chacune d'elle possède une âme.

Je croyais que chacune des cartes avaient une âme, l'interrompit-il.

Oui, mais laissez-moi finir. L'âme des cartes originelles n'est pas un âme « fabriquée », c'est une essence qui a existé avant : celle d'un homme, d'une femme, de n'importe quel être vivant sur cette terre qui a été enfermé pour un raison ou pour une autre au royaume des ombres. Votre âme aussi est emprisonnée Yami, et c'est pourquoi vous communiquez si bien avec vos cartes.

Elle s'arrêta, et il prit le temps de retenir chaque détail avant d'en demander plus.

mais qu'est-ce que ce couloir ? s'enquit-il.

Le moyen qu'a votre esprit de vous montrer cette connexion que vous avez avec nous, une interface que nous créons.

Tu veux dire que rien ici n'est réel ?

Ceci n'est que le fruit de notre imagination, approuva-t-elle.

Yami se sentait totalement désarçonner : alors en réalité il était plongé dans le même rêve qu'une carte ? C'était si étrange comme idée...

Je vous voit pensif, Maître, constata calmement la carte.

Tout ceci est si... voulut commenter Yami sans trouver les mots pour.

Invraisemblable ? compléta-t-elle.

En quelque sorte, acquiesça-t-il. Mais qui étais-tu avant ?

Je l'ignore, avoua-t-elle. Comme vous maître nos souvenirs nous sont inaccessibles.

J'en suis désolé, compatit-il. Dis-moi, tu sembles bien me connaître ?

Comme nos âmes communiquent, il y a aussi échange d'information, lui apprit-elle. Si vous ne savez rien de moi c'est juste qu'il n'y à rien à savoir.

Vous vous êtes prénommée vous-même Hokari, dit-il pour tester cette vérité et sans savoir comment i avait acquis cette certitude.

En effet, confirma-t-elle. L'échange est inconscient mais volontaire : s'il y a certaines choses que vous ne désirez pas partager elles resteront secrètes. Il peut aussi être volontaire, mais ça demande une très grande maîtrise.

Tu m'as dit ton prénom, en déduisit l'esprit du puzzle.

Vous apprenez vite ! fut sa réponse.

Il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle avait séché ses larmes, et souriait tristement. Yami se rappela qu'il l'avait trouvée en l'entendant pleurer.

Bien, conclut-il. Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, dites-moi pourquoi des larmes viennent pâlir ce si joli visage.

Elle rit, et releva la tête.

C'est à cause de tout ce que je viens de vous raconter justement, dit-elle. Je suis condamnée à vivre dans un rêve sans fin, sans aucun espoir de retrouver mes souvenirs ou ma liberté.

Lui aussi ne connaissait que trop bien ce sentiment, et il voulut passer son réconfort à Hokari, tout comme elle lui avait appris son nom. Mais pour cela il se sentait le besoin d'un contact physique. Il lui prit la main.

Ouah... s'exclama-t-elle à mi-voix.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Yami.

Oh ! Rien. Se reprit-elle soudain, gênée. Je suis désolée Maître, je ne voulais pas.

Si, insista-t-il sans savoir ce qui l'attendait. J'aimerais savoir. Et puis tu n'es pas obligée de m'appeler « maître », ni de me vouvoyer. J'aimerais beaucoup qu'on soit amis.

Hokari en sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.

Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle.

Vraiment.

Les yeux de la jeune femme brillaient de joie, même si elle avait su qu'il le lui proposerait.

Merci, dit-elle.

Et maintenant, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter, si tu m'expliquais ce « ouah ! ».

Hokari rougit, et sa tête retomba.

Vos sentiments sont magnifiques ! lui apprit-elle. Le contrôle des sentiments que vous transmettez met des années à s'acquérir. Je suis désolée : vous m'avez certainement montré plus que vous ne le vouliez.

Ne le sois pas, répliqua-t-il. Ca n'a pas d'importance.

Hokari se sentait crouler sous le poids de l'admiration, et d'autre chose d'inconnu : elle avait adoré explorer le cœur de cet homme, et découvrir combien il lui était opposé, il ne doutait pas, il ne pleurait pas. Elle aimait sa personnalité : fort et fier, et pourtant dépourvue d'orgueil. Le terme de « bad boy au grand cœur « lui vint sans qu'elle sache dire pourquoi, mais elle le trouva d'autant plus approprié, et il lui plut bien.

Yami ? Je pourrais moi aussi te montrer quelque chose ? lui demanda-t-elle timidement.

Elle leva la main droite ouverte, les doits écartés, et Yami vint y apposer la sienne. Il avait les mains plus grandes qu'elle, et plus larges malgré qu'elles parussent extrêmement maigres. Elle aima ce nouveau contact : déverser ce qu'elle ressentait dans le cœur de Yami, et ressentir aussi ses impressions à lui. Une émotions particulières se mit alors à circuler entre eux, leur donnant des frissons : c'était de l'amour. Ils s'en rendirent tous deux compte, mais ils ne lâchèrent pas prise pour autant. Au contraire, Yami décala légèrement ses doigts, pour les refermer sur la main d'Hokari. Puis il se pencha, et elle put sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres. Ils fermèrent les yeux.

Mais une sonnerie retentit qui mit fin au rêve et fit sursauter Yami. Il se réveilla dans son lit.

Le réveil de Yûgi ! s'exclama-t-il en se tapant le front.

II Impatience

Yami sentait malgré lui les mêmes doutes que ceux de Hokari l'envahir : le doute, la colère, la peine, et surtout une forte impression d'injustice. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas avoir son propre corps ? Pourquoi était-il condamné à vivre dans le puzzle du millénium ? Hokari, qui était au même niveau d'existence que lui, lui avait fait découvrir les joies de vivres complètement, et non par procuration. Toucher, sentir, entendre, voir (même si cette perception était plus que trompeuse) et goûter... Il voulait revivre cela, il voulait sentir son cœur battre à nouveau. Mais il ne contrôlait plus rien : il n'était pas le maître du corps où il logeait, et par conséquent il devait se plier au rythme plus que contraignant du petit Yûgi. Cette idée ne l'enchantait guère...

Plusieurs heures passèrent, et Yami ne parvenait toujours pas à se calmer ; il s'était étendu sur son lit, et l'écho des paroles du professeur de classe lui tintait aux oreilles. Après tout, peut-être rendrait-il service à son hôte en lui évitant une après-midi de classe ? Lui-même trouvait cet enseignement contraignant et ennuyeux, serait-ce un crime que d'en dispenser Yûgi juste le temps de revoir Hokari ? Non, voulut-il se persuader. Et il avait au moins le pouvoir de donner la fièvre à son compagnon : il lui suffisait de se concentrer...

Vous ne vous sentez pas bien, M. Moto ? demandait le professeur de mathématiques de Yûgi une demi-heure plus tard.

Le pauvre était en effet blême, en nage, et pourtant il tremblait de froid.

Prenez donc vos affaires et rentrez chez vous vous reposer, dit gentiment le professeur. Votre voisin prendra les cours pour vous.

Yûgi s'exécuta. A peine arrivé dans sa chambre il s'écroula sur son lit, complètement assommé. Il n'eut même pas le temps d'enlever ses chaussures qu'il fut happé par un profond sommeil.

Yami manqua de défoncer sa porte tant il l'ouvrit énergiquement. Il courut dans le couloir jusqu'à la première ouverture sur sa droite qui franchit en hâte. Hokari était là, resplendissante, assise au bord de son lit. Elle fronça les sourcils en le voyant.

Ca n'est pas très bien ce que tu a as fait, observa-t-elle à mi-voix.

On s'en fiche ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement en venant s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Elle lui rendit son sourire : elle aussi avait pensé que cette journée serait interminable sans lui. Elle lui fit tout de même jurer de ne plus jamais recommencer. Ils parlèrent ensuite de choses et d'autres, riant parfois sur des jeux de mots volontaires ou non. Yami souhaita que cet instant se fige, que le temps s'arrête à tout jamais pour qu'il puisse continuer à contempler les yeux de la jeune femme. Mais le temps poursuivait sa course, et il eut l'idée d'éviter leur séparation trop rude de la dernière fois.

Ecoute, dit-il notre condition nous empêche de nous voir le jour, alors on se retrouvera la nuit. Quoiqu'il arrive, on doit se promettre qu'on se retrouvera ici tous les soirs à minuit, et à 6h il faudra qu'on se soit tout dit. D'accord ?

Il leva la main droite pour sceller ce pacte, et Hokari fit de même. Ils se rendirent alors tous les deux compte qu'ils avaient, comme qui dirait, laissé quelque chose sur le feu. Yami leva alors son autre main, et Hokari vint y apposer la sienne. Ils se rapprochèrent jusqu'à s'embrasser, sans laisser le temps à un quelconque réveil de les interrompre. Yami avait m'impression d'avoir attendu ça toute sa vie. Ce simple baiser semblait avoir quelque chose de profond, d'ancien, comme s'il avait traversé les âges pour se répéter. Yami ne devait pas en être très loin, car il eut un étrange flash : il revit les grandes pyramides d'Egypte, un palais de l'époque antique, de grands couloirs... des appartements luxueux, une immense salle de bains... C'était chez lui. Sous le choc de cette révélation, il s'écarta, mais c'était inutile : Hokari avait fait de même au même moment, les yeux grand ouvert de stupeur.

Tu l'as vu ? demanda-t-il.

Vu quoi ? fut sa réponse.

Ce palais !

Toi aussi ?!

Oui ! s'exclama-t-il avec bonheur.

Il marqua une pause.

Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda-t-il plus doucement.

Ca veut dire qu'on a un passé commun ! s'exclama Hokari, radieuse. On a vu notre ancienne vie !

Impossible... marmonna Yami entre ses dents.

La joie de Hokari retomba quelque peu pour laisser la place au sérieux.

Il l'est possible que, si l'on s'est connu, l'interaction de nos souvenirs ait brisé le sceau qui les retenait ? proposa-t-elle.

Yami restait songeur. Retrouver la mémoire était de loin son plus cher désir. Mais maintenant qu'il y pensait...Et s'il découvrait qu'il avait été un brigand, un assassin, ou n'importe qui que l'on aurait effacé de sa mémoire pour plus de sécurité ?

Ne t'en fais pas, intervint Hokari.

Elle lui tenait toujours la main, et percevait ses doutes.

Tu es quelqu'un de bien, lui dit-elle, ça se voit. Et à mon avis le sceau ne se serait pas brisé aussi facilement si on ne l'avait pas mérité.

Il mesura la justesse de ces propos : le sceau avait été fait par l'ancienne magie, et il était étrange qu'il cède à cause d'un simple baiser. Et s'il pouvait enfin découvrir ce qui s'était passé ? Et s'il pouvait comprendre comment il avait été enfermé dans le puzzle du millénium ?

Son visage s'éclaira. Hokari sourit de nouveau.

Tu veux savoir ? s'enquit-elle, déjà sûre de la réponse.

Yami acquiesça de la tête, puis il se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

Il revit ces grands couloirs, puis ces appartements... la salle de bains... sa chambre... Hokari !

Il ouvrit soudainement les yeux, et se rendit compte qu'il avait commencé à déboutonner le chemisier de la jeune femme... Il se recula.

Je suis désolé, dit-il précipitamment sans pour autant vraiment le penser.

Hokari le fixa de ses yeux brillants.

Continue, souffla-t-elle.

Les visions se firent plu précises pendant leurs ébats, et Yami commença à avoir la nette impression qu'à une autre époque tout le monde, y compris Hokari, lui obéissait, et il s'en voulait pour ça. Il finit par laisser les visions de côté pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait. Il se fatigua tant et si bien qu'à peine Hokari avait posé la tête sur son torse qu'ils s'endormirent, tous deux comme des masses. Il firent ensuite un étrange rêve, le rêve de leur vie.

III Souvenirs

Kimyokis était une petite fille de 8 ans qui ne savait pas ce signifiait « manger à sa faim » : elle volait sur le marché d'Alexandrie pour subvenir aux besoin de sa famille, sa mère et 4 frères et sœurs plus jeunes qu'elle.

Mais un jour elle ut le malheur de ne pas se faire assez discrète en venant prendre son pain, et un garde l'attrapa par le haut de la tunique.

Alors comme ça on vole les braves gens ?! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton méchant. Tu as de la chance que le pharaon se fasse vieux : peut-être t'épargnera-t-il... En attendant c'est au fond d'un cachot que tu vas rester à attendre ton jugement.

Kimyokis ne dit rien ; malgré son jeune âge elle ne connaissait que trop bien le châtiment réservé aux voleurs : elle avait vu son père perdre une main, puis l'autre, avant d'être condamné à mort pour avoir seulement voulu nourrir sa famille. Elle se laissa conduire sans résister jusqu'aux prisons du palais royal.

Comme elle n'apercevait pas le dieu soleil, la petite fille ignorait combien de temps avait passé quand on vint à nouveau la chercher. Mais de toutes façons elle n'était plus qu'à demi consciente tant elle avait faim et soif.

Si elle n'avait pas été dans cet état peut-être aurait-elle remarqué qu'elle n'avait plus que la peau sur les os, et que le pharaon lui aussi était mal en point : il semblait exténué, les cheveux épars qui lui restaient étaient blancs comme neige, ses traits étaient tirés, et ses pupilles obstruées pas la cataracte. C'était une épave, disait-on. Mais le pharaon n'avait rien perdu de sa volonté, aussi continuait-il à régner en juste maître sur son royaume, n'écoutant que très rarement les conseils maladroits de son fils aîné, déjà adulte et pourvu lui-même d'un fils, à peine plus âgé que Kimyokis, aux yeux bleu turquoise, et dont les cheveux blond paille formaient d'étranges crans.

Les trois hommes étaient alignés du plus jeune au plus vieux, de droite à gauche, comme des poupées russes, et scrutaient Kimyokis avec différents regards, de l'innocence à la sagesse, en passant par la cruauté.

Dans une sorte d'épais brouillard, Kimyokis fut agenouillée devant le trône, et elle put entendre vaguement :

Quelle misère ! Pauvre enfant...

Père, elle volait sur le marché ! Elle doit être punie pour cela, comme l'exigent nos lois !

Allons allons mon fils ! Calme-toi, ça n'est qu'une enfant... regarde comme elle est maigre !

Et alors que va-t-on faire ? La relâcher pour la repêcher au même endroit demain ?

Mais non ... Mélanis !

Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux dorés apparut dans l'encadrement de la double porte à droite, elle baissa la tête en signe de salut.

Lave cette petite fille, nourris-la au linge. Ordonna le vieil homme sans tenir compte des protestations de son fils. Je suis sûr qu'elle nous sera très utile.

Son regard bienveillant et la flamme de sagesse qui brillait dans ses yeux rassurèrent quelque peu la jeune Kimyokis, pour laquelle le brouillard continuait de s'épaissir, sans quoi elle aurait remarqué, tout comme le subtil pharaon, que le jeune prince aux cheveux blonds la dévorait des yeux.

Mélanis était une femme charmante, qui s'occupa bien de Kimyokis elle la soigna, la nourrit, lui apprit comment laver, essorer, sécher et plier le linge, et pour finir elle lui montra les appartement du futur prince, où elle devait déposer le linge propre, et lui fit retenir les heures où le prince n'y était pas, afin que jamais il ne la croise.

Les années passèrent ; la petite fille devint une ravissante jeune femme, élégante, et appliquée à son travail. Le pharaon était décédé quelques semaines seulement après le son jugement, et son fils lui succéda, aussi cruel, arrogant et mauvais fut-il. Heureusement il avait vite oublié la jeune servante, qu'il ne revit pas, et ne revint pas sur la décision de feu son père. Kimyokis poursuivit donc sa tâche comme les quatre autre servantes qui s'occupaient avec elle du linge et des draps. Elle s'était d'ailleurs liée d'amitié avec l'une d'entre elles : Tyrya. Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient trouvées beaucoup de points commun, dont leur fascination pour le duel de monstres, le terrible jeu de guerre des pharaons, mais aussi un intarissable sujet de conversation.

Un jour pourtant, Kimyokis crut que cette vie allait s'envoler en fumée. Elle ramenait des affaires propres dans les appartements du prince, et elle allait les déposer soigneusement dans sa commode quand elle crut entendre des pas. Elle se retourna et découvrit un jeune garçon assez maigre, à la peau pâle, aux yeux turquoise, au regard profond et franchement très sexy, d'autant plus qu'il n'était couvert que d'une petite serviette qu'il frottait négligemment sur sa tête pour sécher ses cheveux. Kimyokis ne put s'empêcher de le détailler des pieds à la tête, avant de baisser les yeux, rouge de honte. Un éclair lui traversa l'esprit : le souvenir d'un monarque et sa descendance à ses côtés, un petit garçon de son âge aux cheveux blonds comme les blés. Elle se tenait en face du prince ! Le feu lui monta un peu plus aux joues, et elle s'empressa de s'agenouiller.

Votre Altesse ! s'exclama-t-elle à mi-voix en baissant respectueusement la tête.

Il la toisait avec un air intéressé. Elle sentit l'angoisse lui nouer l'estomac : si le fils était semblable au père, elle pourrait dire adieu à sa tête.

Elle se risqua à lever un œil et vit à sa grande surprise que, loin de sembler fâché, le prince nouait sa serviette autour de sa taille, sans avoir l'air nullement gêné. Elle sentit qu'il valait mieux qu'elle présente de suite ses excuses, avant que les foudres royales ne se déchaînent.

Je suis désolée Votre Altesse, dit-elle sincèrement. J'amenais vos vêtements comme d'habitude et je... j'ignorais que vous étiez là. Croyez bien que je ne serais jamais entrée ici si...

Quel est ton nom ? l'interrompit-il d'une voix neutre.

Je m'appelle Kimyokis Altesse.

Tu as de très beaux yeux Kimyokis, la complimenta-t-il alors.

La jeune femme osa relever la tête sous le choc. Elle se serait attendue à beaucoup de choses mais pas à ça. Elle s'empressa de s'incliner de nouveau.

Merci Altesse, dit-elle humblement.

Appelle-moi Yami, rétorqua-t-il avec un semi sourire.

On allait de surprise en surprise. Se pouvait-il que le prince ait choisi un chemin totalement différent de celui de son père ?

Et relève-toi, ajouta-t-il sans méchanceté.

Il se rapprocha d'elle, tellement qu'elle pouvait distinguer les nuances de son iris.

Une dernière chose, dit-il, avant de retourner à ton travail. J'aimerais te demander un service.

A peine soulagée, Kimyokis se sentit encore plus inquiète : que pouvait-il bien attendre d'elle ?

- La prochaine fois que tu viendras m'apporter mon linge, essaie de passer à une heure où j'aurais plus de chances de te voir.

Elle manqua de pousser un soupir trop bruyant et s'étouffa à moitié en le retenant. Il sourit.

Oui, répondit-elle avec tout le sérieux qu'il lui restait, Votre... je veux dire Yami.

Merci, répondit-il franchement. Et maintenant va, avant que les gardes ne te surprennent, qu'ils ne t'amènent à mon père, que je ne puisse plus rien pour toi.

Kimyokis s'exécuta, et en arrivant à la porte elle aurait juré qu'il souriait dans son dos.

Comme toujours, à la fontaine où les servantes du palais lavaient le linge et les draps, Tyrya n'en finissait pas de raconter sa vie, entre les bains dans le Nil, les aventures avec les gardes, et l'espionnage constant de tout ce qui se passait au palais, sans oublier sa franche contribution aux ragots qui y circulaient. Mais ce jour-là Kimyokis n'était pas d'humeur à s'attarder sur les racontars qui circulaient entre les esclaves, et elle se contentait de frotter machinalement les draps en faisant semblant de tendre une oreille attentive aux racontars de son amie. En réalité, elle repassait dans sa tête son aventure de la matinée.

Malheureusement Kyrya ne fut pas dupe bien longtemps.

Mais tu écoutes ce que je te dis ?! finit-elle par gronder.

An an ... fut une fois de plus sa réponse.

KI !!!

L'intéressée sursauta.

Oui ? demanda-t-elle précipitamment.

Tu n'as rien écouté, conclut son amie.

Kimyokis poussa un profond soupir et laissa tomber ses épaules d'un air accablé.

Non... soupira-t-elle. Je suis désolée. Je... J'avais l'esprit ailleurs.

Ah ah ! s'exclama alors Kyrya, soudain très intéressant. C'est un homme ? Raconte...

Dans le mile ! Mais Kimyokis devait-elle vraiment relater son histoire, même à sa meilleure amie ? N'étais-ce pas dangereux, pour elle comme pour le prince ?

Tu ne me croirais pas si je te le disais, se contenta-t-elle alors de répondre.

Et puis après tout, y avait-il réellement eu quelque chose ? Le prince ne s'était-il pas moqué d'elle ? Elle était servante, et il pouvait avoir le comportement qui lui plaisait avec elle comme avec n'importe qui de sa condition.

Kyrya, demanda-t-elle soudain, à quoi reconnaît-on un séducteur ?

Cette question parut étonner son amie, mais elle s'efforça tout de même d'y trouver une réponse.

Eh bien... réfléchit-elle. Il y a ... l'assurance, la courtoisie... l'intérêt soudain... et pour finir je dirais le manque de pudeur. Tout ce qu'on recherche chez un homme en fait.

Kimyokis baissa les yeux. Elle avait pâli un peu plus à chaque adjectif, tant et si bien qu'elle paraissait à présent au bord de la syncope.

Est-ce que ça va ? s'enquit Kyrya en la voyant dans cet état.

Malgré tous ses efforts, Kimyokis ne parvint à cacher son amertume et sa profonde déception, ses yeux la trahissaient.

Oh... s'apitoya Kyrya, qui s'y connaissait bien en peines de cœurs. Ma pauvre...

Kimyokis se mit à pleurer, et son amie la prit dans ses bras.

Tiens, fit-elle, je sais ce qui va te remonter le moral : le prince passe sa journée aux bains avec ses courtisans aujourd'hui, et j'ai un ami qui me doit un service qui garde justement un caveau depuis lequel on peut les observer en toute tranquillité. On finit notre corvée de la journée et ensuite on y va, d'accord ?

Kimyokis sourit courageusement et hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Malgré elle, elle se sentait la hâte de revoir le prince dans son plus simple appareil.

Deux heures plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes, qui s'étaient empressées d'achever leurs tâches, arrivaient toutes essoufflées au fameux caveau, gardé par un grand homme noir qui sourit en apercevant Kyrya.

Tiens donc ! s'exclama-t-il. Ca faisait longtemps !

Salut ! répondit celle-ci joyeusement. Dis-moi Mirs... tu te souvient certainement de ce petit service que tu me devais ?

Bien sûr !

Eh bien voilà : comme tu le sais le caveau donne une vue imprenable sur les bains où sont en ce moment même réunis le prince et sa cour. Exposa-t-elle. ET mon amie ici présente et moi aimerions bien... jeter un petit coup d'œil.

Elle eut un sourire charmeur, que le dénommé Mirs lui rendit.

C'est bon, dit-il après un moment. Vous pouvez passer. Mais c'est la dernière fois ?!

C'est d'accord, approuva Kyrya.

Et elles entrèrent. De toute évidence, le caveau avait autrefois servi de remise et toutes sortes de vieux objets étaient agglutinés contre le mur du fond. En revanche, sur le mur de droite, qui était complètement dégagé, deux petites planches de bois dissimulaient chacune une paire de trous ronds aménagés selon toute vraisemblance pour espionner la pièce voisine.

La salle des bains était immense, deux fois grande au moins comme les appartements du prince. Elle était remplie de bassins en pierres de formes variées, avec ou sans marches, et dans lesquels se prélassaient des hommes... et des femmes.

Les bains sont mixtes ?! s'esclaffa Kimyokis à mi-voix.

Bien sûr, lui répondit son amie comme s'il s'était agi d'une évidence.

Les deux filles reprirent leurs observations. Certains étaient en couples, mais il y avait beaucoup plus de femmes que d'hommes et par conséquent beaucoup d'entre elles étaient seules. Elles s'étaient presque toutes réunies dans un des bassins à la forme circulaire et les conversations allaient bon train alors qu'elles barbotaient dans l'eau.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Kimyokis nota un étrange phénomène : à tour de rôle et régulièrement, les jeunes femmes jetaient un regard en coin vers le fond de la salle. Mais elle avait du mal à distinguait se qui s'y trouvait, car cette partie n'était que très faiblement éclairée. Un rayon de Soleil vint l'aider, et c'est alors, qu'elle y aperçut le prince, adossé au mur, une serviette en cache-sexe, il regardait fameux bassin d'un air absent, et semblait aussi las que son grand-père lors d'un certain jugement que nous connaissons déjà. Les connexions se firent dans l'esprit de Kimyokis entre le prince célibataire et toutes ces demoiselles aguicheuses.

Le prince doit se choisir un épouse ?! chuchota-t-elle à son amie, qui semblait très absorbée par le bassin des hommes.

Elle recula néanmoins pour lui répondre

Bien sûr ! Toute la cour ne parle plus que de ça ! répondit-elle avec entrain. Il paraît que c'est un dé-sastre ! Il refuse toutes ses prétendantes ainsi que les servantes qu'on lui propose comme maîtresses. On murmure déjà dans les couloirs qu'il serait gai, ajouta-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

Kimyokis rit franchement.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'offensa Kyrya.

Je ne crois pas un instant que le prince soit gai ! s'exclama-t-elle entre deux éclats de rire.

Et pourquoi ça ?

Regarde toutes ces femmes : elles sont si ... bourgeoises, si pathétiques ! Je le comprends.

Et les maîtresses ? insista Kyrya.

Peut-être que le sexe pour le sexe ne l'intéresse pas ?! Tout le monde n'est pas aussi volage que toi, tu sais Kyrya, lui fit noter Kimyokis.

Son amie sourit à cette dernière remarque : elle ne pouvait nier que sa vie sentimentale n'était pas très stable, ni qu'elle s'en fichait.

Alors dis-moi, dit-elle pour changer de sujet, s'il y un seul homme dans cette salle qui trouve grâce à tes yeux ?

C'est possible... répondit évasivement Kimyokis.

Yami avait en effet retrouver toute sa valeur de la bouche de la même personne qui la lui avait fait perdre.

Tu ne me diras rien, conclut Kyrya.

Non, confirma Kimyokis d'un ton net.

Elles continuèrent d'épier leurs favoris, jusqu'à ce qu'ils quittent la salle, à la suite du prince. Les servantes s'empressèrent alors de regagner leurs postes, sans oublier de lancer un joyeux « Merci Mirs » en sortant.

Kimyokis eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir cette nuit-là tant elle était surexcitée. Le prince n'était pas un séducteur, bien au contraire. Mais alors comment expliquer l'attitude désinvolte qu'il avait eu auprès d'elle. Elle avait hâte d'être au lendemain, de lui apporter ses vêtements propres, pour pouvoir enfin poser cette question qui la tourmentait.

L'aube arrivait trop lentement à son goût, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus réveiller le prince. Elle attendit donc en silence, se rongeant les ongles. Quand le Soleil se leva enfin, elle se précipita au séchoir pour récupérer les vêtements royaux secs, et courut jusqu'aux appartements du prince. Elle n'avait même pas toqué à la porte qu'elle entendit :

Entrez !

Mais... comment... ? s'étonna-t-elle à mi-voix après avoir soigneusement refermé la porte.

Des pas devant ma porte à cette heure-ci ça n'est pas courant, lui fit-il remarquer.

Il était déjà habillé, et s'était assis confortablement dans un fauteuil. Kimyokis rougit.

Je suis désolée d'être aussi matinale. S'excusa-t-elle.

Ca n'est pas grave, la rassura-t-il gentiment. Un bon monarque doit savoir régner dès les premières lueurs de l'aube. C'est écrit sur ma porte.

Kimyokis baissa les yeux, le teint encore plus rouge.

Tu ne l'avais pas vu ? s'enquit Yami, toujours aussi curieux.

Si mais... bafouilla-t-elle. Je... Je ne sais pas lire.

Elle se risqua à relever la tête, et vit qu'il ne semblait ni offensé, ni pris de pitié, il réfléchissait simplement.

Oui, dit-il après un instant, j'aurais du m'en douter, je suis désolé.

Vous devez me trouver bien sotte, pensa-t-elle tout haut.

Elle plaqua aussitôt sa main sur sa bouche, mais le mal était fait.

Non, répliqua pourtant le prince sans colère. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que l'on ne t'a jamais appris. J'ignore nombre de choses moi aussi, c'est pour cela que je continue de m'instruire.

Quelle franchise ! Kimyokis avait du mal à en croire ses oreilles et se demanda même si elle n'avait pas fini par s'endormir dans son lit. Mais puisque personne ne venait la réveiller...

Yami... voulut-elle demander.

Il redressa la tête et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

Je pourrais t'apprendre, l'interrompit-il.

Vraiment ? s'enquit-elle, oubliant la question qu'elle voulait lui poser depuis la veille.

Bien sûr ! Mais il vaudrait mieux que tu viennes lez soir, car le matin tu ne pourrait pas repartir tranquille, les couloirs grouillent de monde.

Et c'est ainsi qu'un soir Kimyokis vint comme tous les autres soirs voir le prince pour étudier avec lui. Elle avait hâte d'apprendre encore d'autres choses, mais en même temps la question qu'elle avait voulu lui poser le jour où il lui avait proposé de lui enseigner la démangeait de nouveau. Elle se jeta à l'eau.

Yami, dit-elle avec appréhension, au risque de te paraître désagréable, j'aimerais savoir... pourquoi t'intéresses-tu à moi ? Je sais qu'on te présente nombre de courtisanes qu'ont te veut pour femme, et aussi nombre de servantes afin que tu prennes une maîtresse. Alors... pourquoi moi ?

Il ne parut pas choqué, comme s'il s'était attendu longtemps à cette question. Il se contenta d'inspirer à fond.

Un jour, dit-il posément, je devais avoir huit ans, mon père a voulu me montrer avec quelle justesse le monarque rendait la justice au palais. On disait mon grand-père sénile et fatigué, mais moi je savais qu'il avait simplement appris la valeur d'une vie, et que c'était pour cela qu'il se montrait moins sévère dans ses jugements. Il me l'a prouvé à nouveau lorsque est arrivée devant lui une petite fille aux yeux bleu lagon et aux cheveux noirs comme l'ébène. On l'avait surprise à voler au marché, et pourtant à la voir on eu dit un ange tombé du ciel. J'ai prié les dieux mille fois dans ma tête pour qu'elle soit épargnée et ils m'ont entendu : la petite fille est devenue servante au palais. Mais je n'ai jamais pu oublier son visage, ses yeux... Je l'ai épiée dehors quand elle étendait le linge, je l'ai attendue dans mes appartements quand elle rapportait mes affaires, et tout ça sans que jamais elle ne s'en aperçoive. Jusqu'aux jour où, ayant oublié l'heure, je n'ai pas pensé à me cacher d'elle, et je me suis rendue compte que la petite fille n'en était plus une, que nous n'étions plus des enfants et qu'il fallait arrêter ce jeu stupide. Et pourtant je savais que je ne pourrais plus jamais être conquis par d'autres yeux.

Il soupira, comme s'il se débarrassait d'un fardeau qu'il avait traîné pendant trop longtemps, et scruta le regard de la jeune femme. Alors le petit garçon aux cheveux blonds comme les blés ne l'avait jamais oubliée ? Mais comment réagir à une telle déclaration, qui de plus était réciproque. Il semblait attendre un réponse.

Devrais-je oublier jusqu'à l'existence même de ces yeux ? s'enquit-il.

Il s'était levé pour lui faire face, et la regardait droit dans les yeux. Mais cette fois il n'était plus temps pour Kimyokis de rougir : quelque chose d'important était en jeu ; il s'agissait de leurs sentiments.

Non, répondit-elle, ne les oublie jamais.

C'était bien sûr la réponse qu'il attendait. Il sourit, et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Kimyokis commençait à entendre des pas lourds dans le couloir, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention.

Les portes de l'appartement s'ouvrirent à la volée, laissant apparaître le pharaon, escorté d'une douzaine d'hommes. Instinctivement, Yami fit passer Kimyokis derrière lui pour la protéger, avant de lancer un regard assassin à son père.

Allons allons mon fils ! s'exclama celui-ci d'un ton bourru.

Kimyokis ne l'avait pas revu depuis son procès, et pourtant il lui faisait toujours le même effet : il avait l'air mauvais, mesquin, et méchant. Elle ne put s'empêcher de trembler, et Yami lui serra la main pour la réconforter.

Depuis le temps que je te disais de te prendre une maîtresse ! s'exclama l'autre. Toutes ces bourgeoises à qui nous devons passer la bague au doigt sont absolument médiocres ! Alors on se rattrape comme on peut, hein ?

Yami sembla excédé.

Hé bien, s'étonna le pharaon, tu ne nous présentes pas ?

Yami ne semblait pas décidé à bouger, mais Kimyokis lui murmura à l'oreille :

Laisse...

Et elle passa devant lui, faisant face du mieux qu'elle pouvait à l'imposant roi d'Egypte. Il eut un rire mauvais.

Belle petite. marmonna-t-il.

Pendant qu'il la détaillait des pieds à la tête, Yami s'avança à côté d'elle.

C'est parfait, mon fils, dit-il encore. Parfait ! Tu as de la chance jeune fille : je suis sûre que mon fils fera un amant exceptionnel. Bien entendu je te relève de tes autres tâches. Mais en contre partie il faudra que tu remplisses ton rôle. Neris ici présent, qui m'a déjà averti de la présence de cette jeune femme, et qui te surveille avec attention depuis la chambre à côté (il désigna le mur de droite d'un coup de tête), me rendra compte de vos faits et gestes. Ce sera 50 coups de fouet pour chaque journée passée sans faire l'am...

Jamais ! s'écria alors Yami, ne pouvant en supporter d'avantage.

Pardon ? s'étonna son père avec colère se tournant vers lui.

Il était soudain devenu effrayant.

Je refuse ! s'exclama pourtant le prince furieux également. Kimyokis n'est pas un objet, et tu ne toucheras pas le moindre de ses cheveux !

Oh oh ! fit semblant de ricaner le pharaon, qui ne plaisantait plus du tout. On ne la touchera pas ?! Puisque Votre Altesse l'a décidé... Alors comme ça tu t'es entiché de cette garce ?!  
Tu vas bien m'écouter parce que je ne le dirai pas deux fois : je t'ai déjà dit que les sentiments ne menaient à rien, que ça n'était qu'une preuve de faiblesse, et qu'il arrivera malheur à chaque chose à laquelle tu t'attacheras ! Alors apprends à te contrôler. ET tu te trouveras une maîtresse digne de ce nom, que tu sauras traiter uniquement comme telle, exactement comme moi je ferai avec celle-ci !

Kimyokis vit sa propre expression d'horreur se refléter sur le visage de son bien-aimé.

N...Non ! bafouilla-t-il.

- Oh si ! rit méchamment l'ignoble souverain. Elle restera enfermée dans mes quartiers, et sera soumise à mes désirs, jusqu'à ce que je sois las d'elle. Qu'on l'amène dans mes appartements !

Yami repassa Kimyokis derrière lui, prêt à la défendre, mais d'un seul coup de bras l'un des gardes le projeta contre le mur de droite ; sa tête heurta durement la pierre et il perdit connaissance.

Yami ! hurla-t-elle hystériquement, tout en pleurant. Non !

Mais elle ne pouvait lutter contre la demi douzaine de gardes qui l'encerclèrent bientôt et la saisirent pour l'emmener dans les appartements royaux, au bout du même couloir.

Elle était morte de peur, et de honte, mais en arrivant dans le boudoir des appartements royaux elle se sentit quelque peu soulagé d'y découvrir tout un harem : 25 femmes, peut-être plus. On lui fit enfiler une de leurs tuniques blanc immaculé, puis on lui dit de rester avec les autres. Le danger semblait passé.

En fait, les jeunes femmes qui étaient là se montrèrent très gentilles et rassurantes avec elle : le pharaon était très occupé par ses devoirs quotidiens, et faisait rarement attention à elle.

Les mois passèrent ainsi sans incidence : les filles faisaient ce qu'elles voulaient tant qu'elles ne sortaient pas des appartements ; Kimyokis faisait tout son possible pour se faire oublier du pharaon et apparemment Yami, ayant retenu la leçon, ne lui parlait pas d'elle. Elle était confuse envers ses sentiments pour lui : l'avait-il laissée partir trop facilement ? Etait-ce sa faute à lui si elle se retrouvait là ?

Lorsqu'elle raconta son histoire à ses nouvelles amies, les réactions furent unanimes.

Quoi ?! il t'a laissée partir comme ça ?

J'ai toujours pensé qu'il ne valait pas mieux que son père...

Il t'a refusée comme maîtresse alors que vous auriez pu être ensemble toute la journée ?!

Si tu veux mon avis il s'est joué de toi.

Kimyokis se rendit compte alors à quel point le prince, dans l'ombre de son père, était mal considéré. Mais peut-être après tout les servantes avaient-elles raison ? Et pourquoi donc Yami avait-il refusé de la prendre comme maîtresse ? bien sûr il y avait les coups de fouet mais...

Un soir, la dénommée Shira vint la tirer de ses pensées.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Pas ici, chuchota Shira. Suis-moi.

Et elle la mena vers le mur du fond où une grande porte était en fait dissimulée dans la roche. Elle donnait sur une espèce de crypte, où toutes les filles étaient réunies en cercle autour d'un autel.

Je croyais que vous dormiez ! s'exclama Kimyokis à mi-voix.

Le vieux coup des oreillers, lui expliqua Shira.

Et elle l'amena à sa nouvelle place dans le cercle. Kerle, qui était la plus ancienne de toutes, présidait l'assemblée.

Mes amies, dit-elle, l'heure est grave. On murmure déjà dans les couloirs, alors que la dispute vient juste de se terminer. Oui, une dispute : une très violente dispute a éclaté entre le pharaon et son fils dans les appartements de ce dernier.  
Nous savons toutes ici que le pharaon a toujours soupçonné son fils de comploter contre lui, à cause des idées de son grand-père qu'il avait su préserver. Vouloir lui choisir une épouse n'a fait qu'aggraver la situation, d'autant plus que le prince, sachant juger la valeur du cœur, avait déjà trouvé sa flamme.  
Alors, me direz-vous. Qu'y a-t-il que nous ne sachions déjà ? Eh bien voilà il semblerait... que l'ordre ait été donné d'assassiner l'héritier, cette nuit même.

Les chuchotements emplirent la salle, de désapprobation, d'indignation, de stupeur.

Mirs a été formel, continua Kerle, et le silence revint. Les gardes aussi ont été surpris, mais ils ont trop peur, pour bouger. Il ne reste donc plus que nous.

Elle marqua à nouveau une pause et les autres se concertèrent.

Mais le maître ne nous approche plus. Rétorqua une métisse, assez petite, aux cheveux tressés.

En effet Niobé, approuva Kerle. Mais nous ne devons pas oublier qu'en ces circonstances notre souverain fera tout ce qu'il peut pour atteindre son fils d'une manière ou d'une autre, et nous avons le point faible de celui-ci parmi nous.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Kimyokis, mais elle ne se sentit pas gênée, au contraire : elle était fière d'être aussi importante pour Yami, dont elle se rendit alors compte combien elle était amoureuse.

Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? demanda-t-elle à Kerle.

C'est simple : le pharaon a fait souffrir trop de gens, trop longtemps. Ceci, ajouta Kerle en désignant le minuscule flacon qu'elle avait gardé dans son poing fermé, est de la ciguë. Il faut que tu en verses dans son vin.

Vous voulez que je l'assassine ?! s'esclaffa Kimyokis.

C'est le seul moyen, rétorqua une autre dont elle ignorait le nom.

La vie du pharaon contre celle du prince, ajouta sa voisine.

Kimyokis poussa un profond soupir de découragement : jamais elle n'avait envisagé une solution aussi radicale. Mais s'il fallait en arriver là pour sauver son amour...

Et si l'ordre a déjà été donné ? pensa-t-elle tout à coup. On n'empêchera rien du tout.

C'est un risque, avoua Kerle.

Non ! s'écria Kimyokis.

Et, sans plus attendre, elle poussa la porte dissimulée, traversa au pas de course les appartements du pharaon plongés dans l'obscurité, remonta le couloir en courant, et entra en trombe dans ceux du prince. Il n'y avait plus aucun garde à l'entrée : un mauvais signe. Mais Yami dormait paisiblement dans son lit, sa poitrine se soulevant au rythme lent de sa respiration. Kimyokis le contempla un moment, sereine, puis elle entendit des pas dans le couloir, et courut se cacher dans la salle de bains.

Un homme cagoulé entra, masse informe dans l'obscurité de la chambre, et se dirigea à pas de loup vers le lit. Kimyokis hésita un moment, puis l'homme sortit de sous sa robe une grande dague en argent, et elle décida de se lancer.

Yami ! s'écria-t-elle alors qu'elle attrapait chaque poignet de l'agresseur pour empêcher la dague de retomber sur le corps du prince.

Il se réveilla en sursaut et, voyant dans quelle position difficile elle se trouvait, bondit hors de son lit pour lui venir en aide.

Heureusement, leur adversaire ne jouait que très peu sur la force, mais il était acharné et n'abandonna pas avant que, retombant malencontreusement, il se plante avec son propre couteau.

Les deux amoureux contemplèrent quelques instants la dépouille, avant de retomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Un garde arriva au même moment, manquant une fois de plus de défoncer la malheureuse double porte.

Que se passe-t-il ?! demanda-t-il avant même de les avoir vus.

Puis il aperçut le prince et Kimyokis et en parut quelque peu désarçonné.

Votre Altesse, murmura-t-il en esquissant une courbette.

Dis-moi Rachid, comment se fait-il qu'un tueur à gage ait pu passer si facilement ma porte ? s'enquit Yami.

Je... pardonnez-moi Votre Altesse, bafouilla le garde. Nous... nous avons entendu des bruits dans le couloir, et nous avons du quitter provisoirement nos postes. Je suis revenu dès que j'ai compris qu'il se passait quelque chose dans votre chambre.

Une diversion, idiot ! rétorqua le prince dans une fausse fureur. Sans l'intervention de Kimyokis, je serais mort à l'heure qu'il est ! Elle restera ici ce soir. Et ne discute pas ! ajouta-t-il alors que Rachid commençait à rétorquer que le pharaon n'avait pas donné de tels ordres. Tu resteras devant ma porte, conclut-il. Il y a deux gardes devant chaque chambre et c'est justement pour éviter que vous ayez à vous déplacer.

Le garde, qui n'en menait pas large, acquiesça de la tête, fit sa révérence, et s'en alla. A peine avait-il claqué la porte que les deux jeunes s'embrassaient à pleine bouche, sans même prendre le temps de récupérer leur souffle.

Tu penses à ce que je pense ? demanda Yami dans un souffle.

Oui si tu penses qu'on arrivera jamais jusqu'au lit...

Ils y parvinrent dans un ultime effort, mais ce fut de justesse.

Le lendemain matin, tout le palais fut réveillé par un grand cri provenant des appartements royaux. Quand Kimyokis et Yami y parvinrent, après s'être habillés à la hâte, ils trouvèrent Kyrya, se cachant le visage de ses mains, pour ne pas voir ce qui se trouvait dans le lit. Là gisait le corps du pharaon, à mi-chemin entre la pâleur totale te le bleu violacé, les yeux exorbités, raide mort. Kimyokis se détourna vivement pour ne pas vomir, mais le prince continua de le regarder fixement, hébété.

Rachid, finit-il par appeler, alors que Kimyokis faisait de son mieux pour réconforter Kyrya. Ou étaient tes hommes ?

Il n'ont pas bougé Votre Altesse, assura celui-ci.

Quelqu'un aurait pu s'introduire ici quand vous avez entendu des pas dans le couloir ? s'enquit-il d'un ton réellement colérique.

Non Altesse, répondit Rachid. J'ai vu de mes propres yeux les gardes de cette porte : ils n'ont pas esquissé un seul geste pendant l'alerte.

Mai enfin vous n'allez tout de même pas me dire que mon père s'est suicidé ?!

C'est pourtant la seule option qui reste, rétorqua Kimyokis d'une voix forte, ayant parfaitement conscience de proférer un horrible mensonge.

Elle savait que les femmes du harem de feu le pharaon étaient de braves filles, qui n'avaient pas mérité leur sort. Elle savait aussi parfaitement que jamais elle ne dénonceraient la coupable parmi elles, et que par conséquent vouloir en condamner une c'était les condamner toutes.

Le prince, désormais pharaon, semblait avoir complètement oublié les maîtresses de son père, et c'était mieux ainsi. Les gardes vinrent s'agenouiller devant lui, Rachid le premier.

Votre Altesse, dit-il en lui faisant un baisemain. Vous voici pharaon à présent : votre trône vous attend.

Il lui désigna la sortie, et Yami s'y dirigea, faisant signe avec ses mains dans son dos à Kimyokis de le suivre.

Il ne s'assit pas sur le trône, comme si le simple fait que son père s'y était posé le rendait impropre. Il resta debout juste devant, ce qui ne semblait pas l'incommoder. Une fois de plus toute son assemblée s'agenouilla, la tête respectueusement inclinée.

Tous les gens sont égaux devant la loi, rappela Yami, c'est pourquoi personne n'aura jamais à s'agenouiller dans cette salle. Levez-vous.

Etonnés mais ravis, tous obéirent.

C'était une première chose, continua-t-il. La deuxième : Rachid, je te nomme capitaine de ma garde ; autrement dit je te donne ma confiance, ne la trahis jamais.

Il avait dit cela d'un ton posé, mais il semblait si mûr et si sage pour son âge que ses paroles sonnaient comme des décrets divins. Rachid acquiesça d'un coup de tête, le regard franc : il serait fidèle.

ton rôle commence maintenant Rachid, lui dit Yami. Amène-moi le « harem » que s'était constitué mon père. j'ai besoin d'elles pour la troisième étape.

Rachid partit avec deux hommes et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une trentaine de femmes. Elles ne se débattaient pas, mais semblaient effrayées. En voyant Kimyokis, beaucoup lui jetèrent un regard glacé. Celle-ci, regardant Kerle dans les yeux avec toute sa franchise, nia de la tête, et Kerle lui fit signe qu'elle avait compris.

Mesdemoiselles, dit Yami calmement, vous devez être au courant de ce qui vient de se passer. Je sais que vous avez travers é des années difficiles auprès de mon père, c'est pourquoi...

Toutes retinrent leur souffle.

Il est temps de vous affranchir, finit Yami avec un sourire. Allez où bon vous semble, vous êtes libres !

Il se mit à applaudir, et des éclats de joie retentirent, puis tout le monde suivit son exemple. Kimyokis se rendit compte qu'elle était libre elle aussi : cela signifiait-il que le monarque ne voulait plus d'elle ?

Bien, dit-il, interrompant ses pensées. Une dernière chose Rachid : J'aimerais que vous vous débarrassiez du cadavre qui gît dans ma chambre, les servantes s'occuperont de nettoyer. Vous viderez aussi les appartement de royaux de la dépouille de mon père, et de tout ce qui la compose. Vous n'avez qu'à donner les meubles. Ce sera tout, vous pouvez disposer, merci.

Kimyokis se dirigea vers la sortie, mais il l'arrêta.

Sauf toi, Ki.

Il descendit les marches qui les séparaient, et lui prit les mains.

Tu es libre, dit-il, le visage radieux, que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

Je... je ne sais pas encore, bafouilla-t-elle.

J'aimerais que tu restes ici.

Mais pour quoi faire ?

Tu n'as pas compris pourquoi je vous ai libérées, conclut-il. Peut-être que ce sera plus clair comme ça.

Il s'agenouilla devant elle et lui fit un rapide baisemain. Dans cette position il était tout à fait étrange de penser qu'il était son souverain. Il passa la main dans son dos et en ressortit une magnifique bague en or blanc, sertie d'un diamant. Il la présenta à Kimyokis.

Ki, dit-il en respirant du mieux qu'il pouvait, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Elle n'en croyait ni ses yeux ni ses oreilles. Des larmes de joie coulèrent sur ses joues.

Oh... Murmura-t-elle, attendrie. Bien sûr que je le veux !

Et elle se fit la réflexion que, encore quelques minutes plus tôt, il n'aurait pu lui faire cette demande car les esclaves et les hommes libres ne pouvaient se mélanger.

Ah... fit-elle en se tapant le front alors qu'il lui passait la bague au doigt.

Tu comprends maintenant ? s'enquit-il en se redressant.

Oui ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement en lui sautant au cou.

Ils s'embrassèrent, puis il reprit d'un ton plus sérieux.

Malheureusement le mariage ne pourra se faire avant la prochaine lune, dit-il d'un air triste. J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à mettre en ordre.

Ca n'est pas grave ! le rassura Kimyokis. On a tout le temps.

Elle lui vola un baiser, et quitta la pièce. Il la regarda partir, poussa un profond soupir de bonheur, sourit, et retourna à ses affaires.

Yami devint en quelques semaines le pharaon le plus aimé de tous les temps. Les espoirs que le peuple avait fondés en lui ne furent pas déçus : il abaissa les taxes, allégea le travail des esclaves, et rétablit la paix et les échanges avec les royaumes voisins. L'Egypte redevint prospère. Une seul chose l'inquiétait : un des royaumes du sud d'étendait de plus en plus dans sa direction, dirigée par un autre pharaon que l'on disait mille fois plus cruel et impitoyable que le père de Yami aurait jamais pu l'être. Pour cela, il utilisait non pas une armée d'hommes, faibles et infidèles, mais des monstres de duel. Le jeu devenait réalité.

Yami pria chaque soir pour que, malgré qu'il les aimât beaucoup, il n'ait jamais à réveiller ses propres monstres. Kimyokis, qui le voyait tendu et soucieux, faisait de son mieux pour qu'il oublie ses préoccupations le soir, et son soutient fut d'un grand réconfort pour le monarque.

Malheureusement leurs prières ne furent pas entendues, et Bakhra, le pharaon ennemi, entra en Egypte. Yami n'eut d'autre choix que d'ordonner la libération des monstres. Mais il n'avait pas pour autant oublié son mariage, et si celui-ci ne fut pas gigantesque avec des milliers de convives, il n'en fut pas moins important dans le cœur des deux amoureux. Ils se passèrent les alliances en hâte, mais non sans émotions, et pour la première fois Kimyokis put enfin accompagner son bien-aimé au conseil de guerre. L'heure était grave : malgré l'excellence des troupes d'Egypte, Bakhra franchissait sans mal leurs lignes de défense, les unes après les autres. Seule la côte était encore épargnée.

Son armée progresse à une cadence infernale, Altesse, leur apprit Rachid. Il nous reste un barrage au sud d'Alexandrie, mais à ce rythme j'ai bien peur que nous devions nous attendre à les voir à nos portes à l'aube.

Je vois, répondit Yami avec tout son sang froid. Dans ce cas prévenez les troupes, qu'ils sortent tous leurs monstres, et qu'ils soient prêts à défendre la ville dès les premières lueurs du jour. Je leur montrerai moi-même ce qu'est la colère des égyptiens. Des objections ?

Rachid blêmit. Il semblait qu'il n'avait pas encore dit l'essentiel.

Votre Altesse, dit-il apeuré, j'ai reçu un rapport il y a moins d'une heure de Abou Sim bel. Il dit que...

Parle sans crainte Rachid, le rassura Yami.

Il dit que le seigneur Bakhra ne s'est pas contenté de les battre au duel de monstres, lâcha la garde.

Comment ?! s'écria Yami, abasourdi.

Il dit que... Il a ordonné aux monstres d'attaquer la ville. Ca a été un vrai carnage : ils ont massacré hommes, femmes, enfants, et brûlé les constructions, comme des barbares. En venant jusqu'ici le messager à clamer la nouvelle partout où il est passé et, en apprenant cela, les gens ont déserté. Ils sont tous partis.

Tu veux dire qu'en ce moment même, alors que j'essaie de gagner une guerre, mes soldats errent dans le désert ?! répliqua le pharaon avec fureur.

O...Oui Votre Altesse, répondit le garde, penaud. Ils ont dit qu'ils ne pouvaient mettre en danger leurs familles dans des combats aussi déloyaux.

Yami poussa un profond soupir de colère, te de désarroi. Kimyokis lui prit la main.

Très bien, conclut-il après avoir repris son clame. Rassemblez tous les dragons ailés qui gardent la cité : qu'ils soient prêt à s'envoler avec les habitants dès que possible. Il se fait tard : réveillez tout le monde. Et séparez-vous d'une dizaine d'hommes : dites-leur de contourner les troupes de Bakhra et de partir à la recherche de mes soldats dans le désert. Le message est le suivant : « Je ne leur ferai aucun mal. J'aimerais qu'ils viennent à Alexandrie le plus vite possible. Je leur promets de la nourriture, des logements, et des abris pour leurs familles. » Qu'ils partent sur le champ.

Kimyokis avait compris que, malgré que ce fut sa nuit de noces, aucun d'eux ne dormirait, ni ne ferait ce qui se faisait en temps normal. SE rendant compte que cette nuit qu'ils passaient ensemble serait peut-être la dernière, elle vint se blottir contre son époux, qui la serra dans ses bras. Il semblait pensif.

Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle à mi-voix.

Rien ne va, répondit-il tristement tout en lui caressant machinalement les cheveux.

Quelque chose en particulier, insista-t-elle.

Il soupira, et se retourna vers elle, s'appuyant sur le coude, pour la regarder dans les yeux.

Ki, demanda-t-il gravement, me considères-tu comme quelqu'un de cruel ?

Bien sûr que non ! rétorqua-t-elle aussitôt avec foi. Tu es juste et généreux. C'est pour cela que tous tes sujets, à commencer par moi, t'adorent.

Et pourtant j'ai envoyé des centaines de soldats à la mort, constat-t-il.

Tu n'es pas l'attaquant ; il fallait que tu te défendes !

Oui... peut-être...

Il marqua une pause, comme s'il pesait le pour et le contre de quelque chose.

Ki, reprit-il après quelques secondes. J'ai quelque chose à te dire, quelque chose que moi seul sais. Ca concerne Bakhra.

Tu peux tout me dire, lui murmura-t-elle.

C'est... c'est mon frère, lâcha-t-il.

Si Kimyokis fut surprise, elle n'en laissa rien paraître.

Ma mère est morte en le mettant au monde, raconta-t-il. Ca a dévasté mon père : elle qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde... Il en a beaucoup voulu au bébé, mais il ne pouvait pas tuer son propre sang. Alors il a décidé de le confier à notre plus fidèle garde, le père de Rachid : Cid Bakhra. Il lui a dit de l'emmener le plus loin possible, afin que jamais il ne revienne. Mais voilà Cid s'est attaché à mon frère, il l'a alors élevé comme son propre fils, et s'est arrangé pour qu'il monte sur le trône du pays où tous deux s'étaient réfugiés, à la source du Nil. Quand mon père l'a appris il en est devenu fou de rage, et a envoyé des émissaires tuer Cid, dans le dos de mon grand-père bien évidemment. Mais le mal était déjà fait : après la mort de ma mère, mon père est devenu un homme cruel, mauvais, incapable de sentiments, méconnaissable...  
Et maintenant voila que Ryo, Bakhra du nom de son père adoptif, veut récupérer son trône, animé par le reflet, non moins tenace pourtant, de la haine que lui portait son père...

Mais alors pourquoi avoir choisi Rachid comme chef des gardes ?! s'étonna Kimyokis. Il devait en vouloir terriblement à ton père pour le meurtre du sien.

Non, la détrompa-t-il. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit je suis le seul, maintenant que mon père n'est plus, à connaître cette histoire. Rachid sait seulement que son père est mort lors d'une mission qui lui avait été confiée par le mien, comme beaucoup d'autres à l'époque.

Mais il a bien du faire le lien avec son nom de famille, non ?

Yami nia une nouvelle fois de la tête.

Rachid porte le nom de ses parents adoptifs, il ignore celui de son véritable père, expliqua-t-il.

Uh... uh... Tu as peur de ressembler à ton frère, n'est-ce pas ?

Il acquiesça faiblement de la tête le visage pâle.

Mais tu n'es pas comme ça, lui affirma-t-elle avec ferveur. Toi tu es Yami : un jeune garçon formidable, intelligent et doux, qui sait gouverner son pays avec justesse.

Elle prit délicatement son visage dans ses mains.

Crois-tu vraiment que j'aurais épousé un homme cruel et sans cœur ?s'enquit-elle. Vous êtes ennemis, ton frère et toi, parce que vous êtes différents, ajouta-t-elle en laissant peser chaque mot.

Yami sourit, et la serra à nouveau contre lui : que ferait-il sans elle ? Il n'eut pas le temps de la relâcher que la porte s'ouvrit avec grand fracas pour la énième fois. Rachid entra en trombe, se cachant les yeux de la main. Il fallait une occasion exceptionnelle pour qu'on ose déranger le pharaon pendant la nuit de noces. Yami ne se fâcha pas, mais Kimyokis se doutait qu'il aurait réagi plus mal s'il avait vraiment été en train de consommer leur mariage.

Qu'y a-t-il Rachid ? demanda-t-il en se redressant.

C'est Bakhra, Majesté ! s'exclama le chef des gardes, affolé. Ses troupes ont couru tout le temps qui s'est écoulé depuis notre dernière réunion. Il paraît que tout le monde avait déserté au dernier barrage, l'ennemi n'a eu qu'à passer. Ils seront ici dans moins d'une heure maintenant !

Yami fronça les sourcils, il aurait du s'en douter.

Les dragons sont-ils prêts ? s'enquit-il.

Déjà partis, répondit aussitôt Rachid.

Sans ma femme ! s'écria le pharaon.

Ne te fâche pas... intervint Kimyokis. C'est moi qui ait demandé à Rachid qu'ils partent sans moi : je veux rester à tes côtés.

On en reparlera plus tard, trancha Yami. Les émissaires ?

Partis il y a plus d'une heure Altesse. L'informa le chef des gardes. Mais on ne pourra pas compter sur leur retour avant au moins deux jours.

Uh... Levez tous les soldats, ordonna le monarque après un moment. Qu'ils tiennent leurs monstres en défense aux abords de la ville.

Bien, Votre Majesté.

Il s'inclina prestement, et repartit à grand pas. Yami sortit aussitôt du lit et s'habilla à la hâte.

Tu vas combattre de nuit ? s'étonna Kimyokis en se levant à son tour.

Je n'ai pas le choix, rétorqua-t-il. Et puis nous sommes sur notre terrain, ça devait être un avantage.

Il l'attendit quelques minutes, puis il descendit au sous-sol, où reposaient ses monstres.

Mes amis, nous avons une grande bataille à livrer, dit-il quand ils furent arrivés devant l'alignement des immenses tablettes de pierre. Réveillez-vous.

Il leva la main vers elles, et aussitôt les monstres apparurent, comme sortis de nulle part, dans un éclair éblouissant. Kimyokis nota que Exodia restait en sommeil.

Je l'ai pourvu d'un sceau spécial, expliqua Yami après avoir suivi son regard. D'ailleurs, Gardien celte, j'aimerais que tu portes cette tablette s'il te plaît.

Le monstre à l'armure verte et aux oreilles d'elfe s'exécuta.

Magicien des ténèbres, appela-t-il ensuite.

Celui-ci s'avança, avec un regard bienveillant et plein d'un profond respect pour son maître. Yami se tourna sans plus attendre vers son épouse.

Ki, dit-il avec autorité, l'affrontement est inévitable. Tu dois partir ; mon magicien te protégera.

Mais... voulut-elle protester.

Je refuse que tu risques quoi que ce soit ! la coupa-t-il.

Il revint à son magicien des ténèbres.

Magicien, dit-il d'une voix forte, j'ai un faveur à te demander, peut-être sera-ce la dernière... J'aimerais que tu emmènes Kimyokis dans un endroit sûr, loin d'ici. Va aussi vite que tu le peux, sans jamais écouter ses protestations. Je viendrais moi-même te chercher, ne fais confiance à personne d'autre.

Une larme coula sur sa joue.

Vas ! s'exclama-t-il en suite en désignant la sortie du doigt.

Le magicien hocha la tête, prit la jeune femme dans ses bras, et s'en alla, en flottant au dessus du sol.

Au revoir, murmura Yami. Au revoir je l'espère.

Puis il rejoignit ses soldats à l'entrée de la ville et se plaça en première ligne, Rachid à ses côtés.

Quand les troupes ennemies firent leur apparition en haut de la colline surplombant Alexandrie au sud, Yami remarqua immédiatement que son frère n'était pas là.

Il ne veut même pas se battre lui-même, grinça-t-il alors entre ses dents. Le lâche !

Que fait-on Altesse ? s'enquit Rachid.

Ne vous dispersez pas ! répondit-il à haute voix, afin que tous les hommes entendent. Regroupez-vous en cercle, vos monstres autour.

Yami avait raison : Bakhra était bien un lâche, mais c'était aussi quelqu'un de sournois qui ne craignait quasiment rien grâce à son monstre le plus puissant, Sniffer, le dragon du ciel, auquel seul Exodia pouvait faire face. Aussi, quand on lui avait apprit que le magicien des ténèbres s'enfuyait vers l'ouest, il avait cru exploser de bonheur, et s'était empressé de confier le commandement de ses soldats à un autre, avant de voler à la rencontre du monstre préféré de son frère.

Alors que les deux camps se toisaient encore devant le palais royal, le magicien des ténèbre redescendait une colline à l'ouest. Il se retrouva bientôt en face de l'immense Sniffer, dressé de toute sa hauteur. Sorti de derrière lui, un homme squelettique aux cheveux gris blanc malgré son jeune âge, au teint pâle et aux yeux bleus exorbités par la démence.

Tiens tiens tiens... dit-il dans une grimace horrible. Le fameux magicien des ténèbres... sans son fameux maître. Le petit chienchien se serait-il égaré ?

Le magicien serra les dents et les poings.

Non, certainement pas, répondit Bakhra pour lui-même. Alors peut-être transporte-t-il quelque chose d'important ? Oh ! Oui...

Il claqua des doigts, et aussitôt Sniffer saisit brutalement le magicien des ténèbres, qui lâcha Kimyokis sous le choc. La jeune femme retomba lourdement sur ses genoux. Bakhra lui fit relever la tête d'un index sous le menton.

Oh ! s'exclama-t-il à nouveau avec ce qui devait être un sourire. Belle souris...

Pour toute réponse, la souris lui cracha au visage. Bakhra s'essuya d'un revers de manche mécontent et la regarda avec fureur.

Tu dois être très importante aux yeux de Yami aux yeux de Yami pour qu'il te laisse son monstre favori, constat-t-il avec justesse. Alors qui es-tu ? Une amie ? Non... Sa femme ?

Kimyokis, qui avait fait de son mieux pour rester impassible, ne put s'empêcher de sursauter.

Ah... fit Bakhra avec contentement. Mon frère... Ca s'étonne que je dise ça, hein ? s'interrompit-il. Eh bien oui figure-toi que ton tendre époux est mon frère ; on a les même sang.

Kimyokis ne dit rien : faire remarquer à cet homme orgueilleux qu'il ne lui apprenait rien ne jouerait pas en sa faveur.

Donc je disais... reprit Bakhra, qu'il n'avait pas de si mauvais goût. Mais à sa place j'aurais choisi une fille qui ait moins... de caractère.

Il soupira, et leva les yeux au ciel.

Yami... Yami... dit-il d'un air fatigué. Quand comprendras-tu que ton cœur causera ta perte ? Je suis désolé ma belle, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Kimyokis, mais tu pourras te consoler en te disant que tu auras participé à ma victoire.

Il leva la main, et elle se sentit comme aspirée dans un immense tourbillon noir. Ce fut la dernière chose qu'elle vit.

Une petite remise en forme au royaume des ombres lui fera le plus grand bien, ricana Bakhra. Mais je ne garantis pas son retour !

Il éclata d'un rire glacial et strident. Le magicien des ténèbres se débattait comme un beau diable, mais Sniffer le tenait fermement, lui brisant les os. Bakhra se tourna vers lui, avec un regard mauvais.

Je ne vais pas te tuer, lui dit-il. Yami aura subi assez de pertes pour aujourd'hui. Tu vas retourner voir ton maître, en gentil chienchien que tu es, et tu vas lui dire que sa précieuse épouse n'est plus de ce monde.

Sniffer le relâcha.

Va-t-en ! s'écria Bakhra avec démence.

Le magicien le toisa un instant, se demandant s'il devait l'attaquer. Mais il était trop faible, et ne pouvait rivaliser avec le dragon du ciel. Il regarda son ennemi avec mépris et colère, puis il s'en alla.

Quand les troupes de Bakhra dévalèrent le flanc de la colline à toute allure, Yami sut qu'il ne gagnerait pas sans Exodia. Mais il avait toujours hésité à utiliser la carte mystique : ses pouvoirs étaient tels qu'elle pourrait devenir dangereuse pour son propre camp. Il n'avait jamais eu à y faire appel, et il avait espéré que les choses resteraient ainsi. Il décida finalement de ne l'utiliser qu'en dernier recours.

Il venait de multiplier ses couribos quand il vit, comme tout le monde autour de lui, un immense dragon ailé jaune traverser el ciel, détruisant d'un seul souffle une dizaine des monstres de ses hommes.

Bakhra, grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

Il n'eut pas le temps de rester sur cette vision qu'une autre infiniment plus horrible à ses yeux, lui arriva de l'ouest : c'était le magicien des ténèbres, qui flottait faiblement dans les airs, la tête pendante en signe de défaite, seul...

En voyant son maître il accéléra quelque peu l'allure, sans pour autant oser lever les yeux.

NON ! hurla Yami alors que le monstre s'agenouillait devant lui, pâle et triste.

Il avait l'air pitoyable : les griffes de Sniffer avaient laissé de profondes entailles dans ses bras et ses jambes, et ses hématomes et fractures multiples montraient qu'il s'était débattu contre bien plus fort que lui.

Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'enquit le pharaon incrédule.

D'un geste lent de la tête, le magicien désigna le dragon du ciel, qui continuait ses allés et venues meurtriers au dessus du champ de bataille.

Et Ki ? demanda Yami, de plus en plus pâle.

Son monstre prit un air encore plus accablé, sa nuque formant un air accablé tant sa tête pendait. Il la balança de gauche à droite. Une larme coula alors sur la joue de Yami, qui tomba à genoux dans le sable.

Tout ça est ma faute, dit-il à mi-voix.

Il se reprit du mieux qu'il put. Il lui fallait désormais gagner cette guerre à n'importe quel prix : il lui fallait punir son frère pour ce qu'il avait fait.

relève-toi, dit-il calmement à son magicien. Je ne t'en veux pas, tu as fait ce que tu as.

Mais en voulant se remettre sur ses jambes, le magicien s'écroula lourdement sur le sol.

Elfe mystique, appela le pharaon.

Celle-ci se présenta aussitôt à lui.

Guéris le magicien des ténèbres s'il te plaît.

Pendant que son elfe chantait, et que ses soldats résistaient de leur mieux aux attaques de Bakhra, Yami tirait des conclusions. Dès que le magicien fut soigné, il lui en fit part.

La magie devient mauvaise, dit-il gravement. Trop de gens ont été corrompus par le pouvoir des monstres, et juste qu'à mon propre frère... Il faut que je mette fin à tout cela. Je suis désolé : il faut que j'emprisonne la magie. Et pourtant je te promets, que lorsque l'humanité sera revenue à de meilleurs sentiments, un garçon à l'âme pure pourra rappeler la magie, la faire renaître aussi bonne qu'elle était à l'origine. Mais pour que tout cela s'accomplisse, je dois d'abord gagner cette guerre. M'aideras-tu, mon ami ?

Le magicien acquiesça franchement, avec un grand sourire, et partit rejoindre les autres monstres au combat.

Si je veux vraiment remporter cette guerre, se dit Yami à voix haute, il faut que je prenne tous les risques. La magie pour mettre fin à la magie... Gardien celte : la tablette.

Alors que le monstre déposait la tablette dans son dos, Sniffer se posa juste devant lui, chevauché par l'homme qui lui devait une vie.

Alors ? minauda celui-ci. Je vois que le gentil chienchien a rapporté la nouvelle à son maître. Mais je me demande... t'a-t-il vraiment donné _tous_ les détails ?

Tais-toi ! répliqua Yami avec fureur.

Moi je peux te dire que ta chérie a pleuré comme un bébé, mentit-il pourtant. C'est dommage... Une si jolie souris...

Il eut à nouveau cette horrible grimace.

Ta bouche ignoble se refermera une fois pour toutes Bakhra ! s'exclama Yami. J'invoque Exodia, le maudit !

Les pupilles de Bakhra se rétrécirent jusqu'à l'extrême sous l'effet de la frayeur.

Exodia, lance ton attaque ultime, ordonna Yami d'une voix forte. Détruis mon ennemi !

NON ! s'écria son frère.

Mais il était trop tard : l'énergie dégagée par le maudit dissolut Bakhra et son dragon, en même temps que toute son armée, dans un jais de lumière aveuglant.

Quand l'attaque fut terminée, Yami ré emprisonna aussitôt Exodia. Puis, après des adieux très douloureux, il fit de même avec tous les autres monstres. Dire « au revoir » à son magicien des ténèbres fut une des choses les plus difficiles qu'il eût à faire dans sa vie. Les monstres d'Egypte étaient apparus pour la dernière fois.

Il fit ensuite apparaître 5 objets en or massif :

un collier, pour lire l'avenir

une hache, pour la manipulation des esprits

un œil, pour voir au-delà de ce que les humains connaissent

une balance, pour peser l'âme

et la clef de toutes les âmes.

Toute la magie avait disparu. Il ne restait plus que les pouvoirs de Bakhra, qu'il enferma dans un anneau à 5 pics, un pour chaque sentiment qui l'avait envahi ; la haine, la vengeance, la cruauté, l'orgueil et la colère. Yami se rendit alors compte que tout n'avait pas été enfermé ; il devait aussi se débarrasser de ses propres pouvoirs, et par conséquent de lui-même.

Il prit le temps de désigner son successeur et dire « adieu » à sa garde, puis il se confectionna une petite pyramide : au moins il en aurait une, comme tous es ancêtres. Il prononça une dernière fois l'incantation d'emprisonnement. Il se sentit alors aspiré dans une sorte de trou béant et obscur...

IV Un nouveau but

Yami se réveilla en sursaut dans ce lit qu'il connaissait si bien. Il était sûr qu'il ne venait pas de faire un simple rêve : il avait vu ce qu'il était, il avait vu son ancienne vie...

Yûgi s'était réveillé : il allait mieux et mettait le couvert. L'ancien pharaon replongea dans ses souvenirs, et l'image de son frère lui revint à l'esprit. Il ouvrit grands les yeux de stupeur.

Bakura !

Si Yami était inquiet concernant l'anneau du millénium, il avait surtout hâte de revoir sa chère et tendre épouse. Car il n'y avait aucun doute : Hokari était Kimyokis.

Le soir arriva bientôt, et el petit Yûgi se coucha. Yami se précipita dans la chambre d'Hokari.

Ki ! s'exclama-t-il sans même s'en rendre compte.

Pardon ? répondit Hokari.

Quoi ?

Comment tu m'as appelée ? redemanda-t-elle. Alors toi aussi, tu as fait ce rêve ?

Il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et lui prit les mains, un geste qui lui sembla alors très familier.

Tu as vu ? demanda-t-il ?

Le palais ? Ton père ? Les monstres ?

Oui ! acquiesça-t-il avec joie.

Alors c'est vrai ?

Je le crois...

Elle lui sauta au cou avec un grand cri de joie.

Wo... dit-il en riant. C'était si bien que ça ?!

Ils rirent.

Alors ? demanda-t-elle après un moment. On va devoir sauver le monde encore une fois ?

On dirait bien...

Mais ça n'est pas pressé ? s'enquit-elle entre deux baisers.

Non pourquoi ?

Pour rien. Il va falloir qu'on récupère nos corps, ajouta-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

Ca serait mieux pour combattre Bakura, en effet, approuva-t-il gravement.

Uniquement pour ça ? demanda Kimyokis.

Non ! la rassura-t-il en repoussant une de ses mèches.

Il l'embrassa tendrement. On toqua à la porte. Yami fronça les sourcils, mais il dit tout de même à voix haute :

Entrez !

Je dérange ? demanda timidement Yûgi en passant la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte. Mais qui êtes-vous ? ajouta-t-il en apercevant Hokari.

C'est une longue histoire... répondit Yami.

Et il entreprit de lui raconter en détail tout ce qui s'était passé depuis la nuit précédente, en omettant soigneusement les passages à ne pas raconter aux enfants et le fait que c'était lui qui avait rendu son hôte malade.

Donc, noud devons empêcher l'esprit de l'anneau du millénium de reconquérir son pouvoir perdu, conclut Yûgi. Et pour cela il faudrait que vous récupériez vos corps.

Notre priorité est d'arrêter l'esprit de l'anneau, rappela Yami. C'est notre nouveau but.

Oui... murmura Yûgi, pensif. Notre nouveau but...

FIN.

DES PTITS MAILS SVOUS PLAIT !


End file.
